Atlantic Spirit?
by Storybookgirl77
Summary: Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler are used to working in New York. How would they cope when they are sent to work with London's MIU? Can they work with Ronnie and the others? Can there really be a killer working in tandem on both sides of the Atlantic? Can the teams work together to stop what could be an international serial killer before anyone else dies?
1. Chapter 1

.I do not own Law and Order UK nor do I own Law and Order SUV. All copyright belongs to the original writers, Universal, Fox, Kudos, ITV1 and Dick King. No copyright infringement is intended nor should be inferred.

1\. Surprise visit?

Natalie sat at her desk listening to the Chief Superintendent explain his plan. She had no idea why he had thought telling her in person would be better than sending an email. He rarely saw any of the DCI's under his supervision. The idea of him sat opposite her was a little disconcerting. But, Natalie Chandler wasn't one to let on when she was uncomfortable. The man opposite her was not what she would call an obvious authority figure. She knew Chief Superintendent Evans had only got where he had due to a combination of luck and the 'Old boys network' she had always despised.

"Sir." Natalie spoke calmly. "Of course we will work with any police force that needs our assistance. But."

"Lieutenant Benson and Detective Stabler will be arriving later today. I asked Captain Cragan to let me know when they were both on the plane. I can assume you will have your team cooperate with their investigation." He got to his feet as Natalie took a deep breath before standing up.

"Of course." She frowned as he turned and marched out of her office. Once he was out of earshot she slumped back down in her chair muttering expletives as Ronnie stuck his head around the door.

"You ok, Guv?"

"Come in Ron." She answered as her fiancé walked into the office. "We are going to have two NYPD detectives joining us tonight. Seems we have some information that may be pertinent to a case they are working on."

"Who?"

"Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler." Natalie leaned back in her chair. "Apparently they are the senior detectives in the New York Police Special Victims Unit."

"Oh yeah. Matty had an email from one of their team saying he had dropped them at the air port. Sargeant Fin Tut something."

"Fin Tutola. Detective Sargeant or their equivilant. The Chief Super was in ere telling me we have to play nicely with our American friends."

"Pity no one told their President that." Ronnie smirked as Natalie rolled her eyes. "It wont be a problem. You know that. They'll be welcomed as long as they help us find this scumbag then they are fine by me and they will be by Angie and the boys." He watched as Natalie nodded, deep in thought. "Look, anything that stops this creep before any more young men are killed the better."

"Yeah, I know." She nodded , knowing he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"London." Olivia raised an eyebrow, the only outward sign she was at all concerned about the Captain's suggestion. He nodded.

"Yeah, you know. Capital of the UK."

"Why?" Elliot looked up as Fin and Amanda rolled their eyes, clearly enjoying their colleagues discomfort. The Captain felt as though he was talking to his own children rather than two highly trained and specialised police officers.

"Why? Because we have a copycat killer murdering gay men. They have a similar case ongoing. Three gay men drugged, poisoned and sexually assaulted in London in the last six months. New York."

"Three gay men, assaulted and murdered." Olivia folded her arms. "What do I do about Noah?"

"Ah the dilemma of the working Mom."

"He'll be fine." Fin smiled slightly. "You can leave him with me."

"He's eighteen months old. You are not taking him to bars." She smiled slightly as Fin shrugged his shoulders. "I'll take him with me."

Elliot picked up his jacket as the officers continued talking. "Who we dealing with?"

"Detective Chief Inspector Natalie Chandler and her team at Major Incident Unit. They have a similar set up to what we have here. Investigate the worst crimes and liaise with the Crown Prosecution Service. I am trusting you two to not to mess this up." The bald man stared at them.

"They have the same case we do." Fin paused. "Can't be the same perp."

"Its the 21st century. Anything is possible." Olivia sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"It can't be the same killer. All the murders happened on the same day." Joe leaned back in his chair as Sam sat down.

"Yeah, I know."

"Time travel?" Ronnie smirked as they looked at him.

"Not helping." Angie tried not to laugh.

"No, Luv. I'm being serious here. Murders - same victim profile, same age range and time span on both sides of the Atlantic at approximately the same time. Reckon our killer has a time machine." Ronnie pushed his glasses up his nose as Matt rolled his eyes.

"Ron, don't start."

"I could do with a TARDIS at times."

"Ronnie."

He held up his hands as Natalie walked into the room.

"Jus be andy that's all." Ronnie sipped his tea. "When do Starsky and Hutch get here?"

"Benson and Stabler. And they should be here by 9 tonight. I told you, Ron. Play nice." She watched as he blushed slightly. "Anyway, as Ronnie said they have almost the exact same case on their books as we do ere. And I don't believe in coincidences. Work with them. Not against them. Its not a competition and it is not about proving we are better coppers than them. You never know, I might have to send some of you lot over there."

Ronnie winced as Natalie spoke. The thought of being sent to America was not high on his to-do list. Not when he had his family to consider and Matt about to be a dad for the second time. Sam and Angie looked less than thrilled at the idea as Natalie began to go over the details of their case. She just hoped the visitors could help.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n please review


	2. Chapter 2

2

"You think they are gonna be keen to help us?" Elliot settled in his seat on the plane as Olivia checked her son was settled. The toddler slept peacefully as the air cabin crew helped other passengers on the plane.

"Yeah. I think they will. The Captain wouldn't send us all the way to England if they didn't want us there." She relaxed back in her seat. "Noah looks settled."

"Good." Elliot genuinely liked the little boy; knowing that the boy brought out the more human side of his partner. Olivia Benson had been through Hell and had the scars to prove it, but somehow the little boy sleeping next to her made her carry on. For that, Elliot was grateful.

"Don'tcha think it's odd? Them having th same case as us? I mean. Exactly the same victim profile, cause of death. Everything."

Olivia nodded. "A little. But in this technology age there could be a partnership going on. Two killers or more working together ."

"Across the Atlantic?" Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

"No." She smiled slightly. "Across the internet."

Xxxxxxxx

"Never took you for a Dr Who fan." Angle smiled as Ronnie shrugged. "All that stuff about time machines."

"The Tardis." Ronnie smiled. "Loved is when I was a kid. Jon Pertwee, Tom Baker and the others." He sighed, remembering his childhood. "Darlecks never bothered me. It was the Cybermen. Those monsters could chase you upstairs. In my day the Darlecks didn't. Now the buggers fly!"

"And are not real." Natalie joined in as Angie rolled her eyes.

"Got me thinking though. Benson and whatisface."

"Stabler." Matt scooted his chair over to them.

"Can't have the same perpetrator as us. As Joe said it's not possible. But."

"But what?" Natalie frowned. Ronnie glanced at the computer- the screensaver announcing it was the property of MIU.

"Ah. Of course." Angle scooted her chair back. "It's probably how they select victims too."

"Internet. Chat rooms, dating sites. Stuff like that." Matt paused as his mobile rang. He listened to the caller as Ronnie, Angie and Natalie continued to discuss the possibility of a link between the American Case and their own. Matt ended the call.

"You ok son?" Ronnie turned to his friend. "Matty? What is it?"

"Kate phoned. She's taking Alesha to hospital."

"Go." Natalie stated firmly.

"She's gone into labour. Doesn't start Maternity leave until Friday." Matt tried not to panic. Natalie smiled slightly, Ronnie already had his car keys in his hand.

"I'll give you a lift. Can't av you causing an RTC today. That alright? Guv?" He glanced back at Natalie who nodded. She just hoped her younger friend would be ok. Alesha had a habit of turning a routine hospital visit into an episode of ER.

"Go."

Ronnie and Matt almost ran out the door. Angie tapped a few keys on her computer, bringing up the photograph of their first victim.

"Anything?" Joe loosened his tie as he returned to the office. He shook his head as Joe flopped in his chair.

"Three men said they saw Lyndon at Pride and that he was happy and enjoying himself. Didn't seem to have a partner but was with a group of friends. So the flat mate's story pans out."

Natalie nodded. "Yet eight hours after the lady says she saw him he was found dead in an alley behind the Black Prince Pub."

"He was on a dating site. Look." Angie paused as she turned the screen for them to see. "And so were John and Angus. That's how he's finding them in the Uk. There's nothing to say he isn't bragging about it all on the Dark Web."

"True." Joe sighed. "When I was in Safeguarding we came across pervs like that. Swapping tips on how to be a better scumbag."

"Or murderer." Natalie frowned. "Sam, you and Joe go and meet our visitors. I think Angie and I have some work to do."

Cxxxxx

A/n please review


	3. Chapter 3

First encounter

Joe drove towards the airport deep in thought. It seemed surreal that the two American detectives had the same case they did. It was just weird. Sam sipped his take out coffee as the London traffic closed around them.

"Do not spill that drink." Joe glanced as Sam raised an eyebrow.

"I can drink coffee."

"Spill it and you are paying for the vallet. Yeah?"

Xxxxz

"Alesha Devlin." Matt stated as the woman at the reception desk looked up. Ronnie smiled at the middle aged woman.

"He's the husband. Mrs. Devlin, brought in an hour ago by her friend." Ronnie explained.

The receptionist smiled as Ronnie heard his name called out over the busy waiting room. "Kate." He left Matt at the reception desk as he jogged over to his younger friend. "You ok luv?"

"Yeah." Kate smiled broadly as Matt joined them.

"Lesh?"

"Is fine. The doctor and midwife are with her now. She's ok." Kate watched as the relief filled Matt's face. "Needed sutures that's all. I'll spare you the gory details."

"Sutures. But. But they." Matt knew he was stammering. "After."

"Yes, after. They're ok."

"I missed the birth." Matt wasn't sure whether to laugh or burst into tears. "Alesha is gonna kill me."

"No she ain't." Ronnie rolled his eyes. "At least you were there at the conception!"

Ronnie smirked as Matt shot him a look. Kate rolled her eyes. Matt closed his eyes as a young midwife called him through to the Delivery Room. Ronnie pushed him forward gently knowing exactly how the younger man felt.

Xxxxxx

"So." Natalie sipped her tea. "We have three men all murdered within a hundred mile radius of each other. Commonality?"

"All young, professional men. All gay, only one in a relationship." Angie agreed. "In New York they have three dead men. All murdered the same way as our victims. All gay and all attended Pride festivals regularly as ours did."

"Can't be the same killer. All bar one was on the dating site." Natalie picked up a print out Matt had left on his desk. "They had to have met them on this dreadful website."

Angie nodded. "It's international too. I ran a background check. They have offices in London, Canberra and New York."

"I'm going to get onto the magistrates office." Natalie picked up her mug. "We need a search warrant for their local office." Angie nodded, knowing she would be left to email Sargeant Tutola to tell them of developments and see what they could come up with on their side of the Atlantic.

Xxxxxxx

"Benson?"

"Shut up." Benson kept her eyes closed as her friend chuckled slightly. Noah tapped her head as she opened one eye.

"Moma." Benson stretched

"Hi Sweetie."

"We're about to land." Elliot leaned over her as she blinked. "The seatbelt sign came on."

"Oh." She looked around the plane, slightly disoriented at the thought of being back on land. Noah smiled happily as the plane came into land. "Oh yeah."

"Let's just hope DCI Chandler has sent someone to meet us." Elliot sighed as the captain began making his final decent announcement.

Xxxxxxxx

"Alice May Devlin. 6lbs 3 and thankfully looks like er Mum." Ronnie spoke into the phone as he heard Natalie sigh with relief.

"Get back here. Joe and Sam have gone to collect our guests. Angie and Matt may av something."

"Really?" Ronnie walked towards the car, happy that his friends were safe and happy. "Right. I'm on my way." He ended the call, hoping their visitors would be able to help them solve the mystery.

Xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

4\. New Friends

Natalie folded her arms across her chest as Joe, Sam and their American visitors walked into the office. She raised an eyebrow as a young boy seemed to be clutching onto Olivia Benson as if his little life depended on it.

"No babysitters, joys of being a single mom." Olivia explained as Noah looked out from behind her. Angie smiled.

"I know that feeling. What's your name, sweetie?" Noah looked up at his mother who nodded.

"Noah."

"I'm Angie. How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Noah." Olivia rolled her eyes. "He's two, almost three."

"Nearly twenty then." Angie winked at him. "How about some milk and biscuits while Mummy and my boss have a chat?"

Noah looked at Angie before checking with Olivia who smiled gratefully. "Wha?"

"Milk and cookies. Biscuits is English for cookies."

"Oh." The little boy nodded sagely before taking Angie's hand and letting her lead him towards the inner office where Natalie kept the best biscuits ready for important visitors like Noah.

"Right then." Natalie ushered the American detectives towards the chairs near the white board. "Seems we have a couple of very in sink serial killers on our books."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shes beautiful." Matt held his baby daughter as she slept. "Lesh, I."

"She was early. Its not your fault you weren't here. I wasn't on my own. I had Kate with me. And you are here now. That's what matters." Alesha was exhausted as she rested her head on the pillow. "Do you think Cam will like her?"

"Of course." Matt stated confidently. "We've not come across anyone he doesn't. He gets on well with Charlotte and Louisa. It should be fine."

"They don't live with us." Alesha yawned. "I want my babies to get on."

"They will." Matt smiled at his wife. "They will." He glanced back at the baby who was now staring up at him with eyes as dark as Alesha's. "Welcome to the mad house. You are going to fit right in." He watched as she shifted slightly in his arms, totally in awe of the little girl he and Alesha had made. He looked up to see Alesha sleeping peacefully in the hospital bed. Matt smiled, letting her sleep as he got to know their daughter.

xxxxxxxx

"Can this case get any weirder?" Elliot stared into the coffee mug as Ronnie took his glasses off.

"DS Ronnie Brooks. And you are?" He watched the balding detective look up.

"Detective Elliot Stabler." He nodded to where Olivia Benson and Natalie were going through case files. "And, right now I think I have Jet Lag. That's Olivia Benson. My partner and the kid asleep on the couch over there? That's Noah. Good kid."

"Starting em a bit young in the NYPD aint you?"

"He's Benson's son." Elliot clarified. "You have a pretty similar set up to us back home."

"Yeah? Well. I suppose a major crime is a major crime."

"We deal in certain types of major crimes where as your boy Sam tells me you deal with everything London throws at you." Ronnie smiled at the analogy of the city throwing killers, psychopaths and general nightmares at them. "We are detectives in the Special Victims Unit. The cases we deal with are some of your worst nightmares."

"I bet." Ronnie had a feeling he wasn't going to like his new colleague. He glanced across at Natalie and Joe who were in deep conversation with the dark haired woman. "No crime is a bunch of laughs. Its major to the victim whatever we think it is."

Joe nodded, knowing that from the outset both detectives would have a different way of looking at things. Ronnie was strictly old school. A copper's copper who believed they were making a difference in the world. Elliot seemed to be a cop who would meet his targets and catch the bad guy but thought little about the rest of the world. Joe sighed, knowing which type of copper he trusted and which he hoped to emulate. He just hoped both men could work together.

xxxxxxxx


	5. Chapter 5

5 common ground?

"So." Natalie looked up from the file. "It seems we have the same case. It's almost identical."

Olivia nodded. She had immediately liked the senior detective. Natalie had a way about her that immediately calmed everyone down. For a moment she wondered if that calming effect would work on Elliot. The man had been in a cantankerous mood since he had collected her to go to the airport.

"Substitute London and New York street names and you'd not see a difference." She agreed. "Can't be the same man. It just. It can't."

"One thing I've learned in all my time as a copper, luv is don't dismiss anything. Most crimes are straightforward enough but you always get that one that seems to knock you off course. The things people do to each other and what their reasons are for them often seems not to make sense to us but to them?" She shrugged her shoulders. "So, we have the pm results and toxscreen from the first two victims."

"Pm?" Elliot joined the conversation as Ronnie loosened his tie and leant against his desk.

"Post mortem examination. Autopsy results with you." Ronnie watched Elliot narrow his eyes slightly. Olivia and Natalie resisted the urge to roll theirs.

"Neither men were drunk. There was alcohol in their system but not excessive amount. No illicit drugs found. The first man." Natalie paused. "Lyndon Jenkins was found behind the Dog and Hounds Pub in Stepney."

"Our first victim - Julian Jackson was found after the parade behind the Waterfall bar off 44th Avenue." Elliot answered. "No drugs in his system, minimal alcohol and no obvious robbery or sexual motive."

"Both stabbed in the back. Once. Initially Lyndon was explained by London's gang culture. Knife crime is on the up." Natalie sighed. Ronnie nodded.

"Either that or a homophobic killer following the London Gay Pride festival. No apparent motive. Single guy, good job, saw his nan on a Wednesday. Regular guy. No obvious enemies."

"Same as Julian. Only son; had a sister, Margaret. Single, worked for a law firm. Clean living guy." Olivia sighed. "Killed the same day and same time as Lyndon."

"I don't do coincidences." Joe stretched as Ronnie nodded.

"The main office of the dating website." Angie walked back into the office looking more than pleased with herself. "Here, and in New York. I just spoke with Fin. They have a search warrant and so do we."

"Angie! You beauty!" Ronnie grabbed the paperwork from her. "C'mon Joe." He marched out of the office as Elliot looked at Natalie.

"Is he always like this?"

"Yes." Both Natalie and Angie laughed as Elliot skulked after him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked as Alesha nodded. The young boy had seemed a little overwhelmed when Matt had brought him to meet his sister.

"I'm fine Sweetheart." Alesha watched as he stared at the baby. "This is Alice."

"Ok."

"What do you think?" Matt asked the young boy who seemed in awe of the baby girl.

"She's small."

"Yes." Alesha smiled.

"Pretty though. I think she's ok, she can stay." Cameron stared at the baby. "Im your big brother. You have to listen to me. And mummy and daddy."

Alesha and Matt glanced at each other smiling. She had a feeling things were going to be ok.

Xxxxxxx

"DS Brooks, DC Hawkins and Detective Stabler." Ronnie flashed his warrant card at the young man on the reception desk. "We av a warrant to search these premises and take the computer hard drives."

"You can't."

"Oh I think we can." Stabler snapped. Ronnie shot him a look. He knew he had to at least try to keep the peace but the American man was really beginning to annoy him. He silently wished Matt had been there rather than Stabler.

"Look." Joe tried his best charm smile. "You've heard of all the murders recently? We're investigating that."

"Nothing to do with us. This is a legitimate company." The red haired man narrowed his eyes. Joe nodded in agreement.

"No, but think about it. What if the murderer is using your legitimate and honest website to target victims?" Joe continued. Ronnie smiled slightly.

"And you stopped us having access to the records. Even though we came here with the correct warrant." Ronnie shook his head. "Some people could see that in a bad light. Especially if someone else dies."

"Could be seen as an accessory to murder. Perverting the course of justice." Stabler smiled. Ronnie watched the colour drain out of the younger man's face. Moments later the search team were ripping the office apart.

Xxxxx

"You ok?" Natalie handed Olivia a mug of coffee. "You and the little one have a place to stay?"

Olivia took the mug gratefully as Noah carried on sleeping. "I think he has jet lag. Yeah, the Captain sorted us out with a local B&B."

Natalie smiled. She liked the sound of their boss. He seemed to have thought of most things for his officers. "What about childcare?"

"For Noah or Stabler?" Olivia sipped her drink. "I don't know anyone here. So, if he can't go somewhere then I guess I won't be."

"I'll ask our Sarah. Ronnie's girl. She's not back in Uni for a few weeks and she has a little girl of her own." Natalie explained as she sat in Sam's abandoned chair. "What?"

Olivia smiled. "You have the same set up as us. Extreme major league crime but you guys are I dunno, closer than we are."

"Well, I've known Ronnie for over thirty years. Matt and Angie are like brother and sister. I'll call Matt later, see how Alesha and the children are." She smiled. "I see what you mean."

"You and Ronnie? More than colleagues?" Natalie smiled slightly.

"I've still the Guv ere." She answered the phone on the second ring. "Chandler?" She closed her eyes as she listened to a slightly panicked Joe. "What is it luv? Joe?" She paused. "Ok, Ok I'll get armed response there. Don't worry back up is on the way."

Xxxxxxxx

A/n please review


	6. Chapter 6

6

Shock

Ronnie stared at the younger man slightly annoyed by the turn of events. Part of him was glad Matt and Natalie weren't with him. He had to remain calm and with a gun pointed at him he wasn't sure he could if they were there.

"What you doing that for?" Ronnie remained rooted to the spot as the gun man wavered slightly. "No need for this."

"You ain't doing this!" The gun man wavered. Stabler cursed, wishing that he had been allowed to bring his gun into the UK.

"Doing what? You know what we are here looking for. You know that people have died. We want to catch the person who is responsible for that. You ain't done nothing then there's nothing to worry yourself about."

"You. Back off."

"Put the gun down." Joe watched how Ronnie seemed to ignore everyone else in the room. The silence was almost deafening as Joe knew other officers were searching other areas of the building. He felt sick, knowing Ronnie had a heart condition and had been shot in the past. He suddenly felt responsible for everything that was going on in the room. Stabler took a step towards the gunman as Ronnie put his arm out.

"No need to get asty. Me and this young man just having a quick chat. That's all, innit son?"

"I ain't your son."

"True. True. You'd think I'd know. Anyway, I'm old enough to be your grandfather. Never mind your dad." Ronnie kept his eyes on the younger man. "You ain't stupid enough to kill a copper. You see my mate ere, Joe has spoke to the Guv. Now she don't take lightly to her team being shot."

"Nah she weren't happy." Joe spoke calmly.

"She'll have the armed response team outside." Ronnie sighed. "So, unless you want some jumped up robocop thinking es an ero I'd put the gun down. No need for all this."

"I can't."

"Yeah you can. It's easy. You obviously have an idea what all this is about. You're trying to protect someone." Ronnie shot Stabler a look. The American stayed quiet.

"Nuh. I ain't protecting no one."

"Ok, Ok But you are trying to protect yourself from someone? That's it. Innit?" Ronnie took a step towards him. The gunman shook slightly. Ronnie held out his hand as the young man let him take the gun before collapsing in his arms. Stabler stepped around them before getting the computer the man had been trying to protect.

Xxxxxxxx

"There's been an arrest." George started as Kate looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." James and Jake walked into the room. "Natalie called. Computer files were retrieved and one young man has been detained in custody." George continued as Jake sat down.

"Evidence?"

"Give them a chance!" George smirked. "Computer experts are going through the files. Joe and Ronnie are going to interview the suspect."

"Does this suspect have a name?" James asked. Not having Alesha around at work meant there was no one to calm him down or reign in the barbed comments. George narrowed his eyes.

"Patrick Joshua Hansen, aged 19 from Tottenham." George stated. "Hardly the typical serial killer."

"No." Kate agreed. "But he must know something."

Xxxxxxxxx


	7. Chapter 7

Evidence? 

Jake folded his arms as Natalie told him of the little evidence they had. She was exhausted, glad that someone was in custody but knew they were far from getting to the bottom of the matter. Six men, three on each side of the Atlantic had been brutally murdered. All they had to go on was the very little the teenager in the interview room could tell them.

"So?"

"At the moment we have enough to charge him with obstruction of a police officer, breach of the peace and possession of an illegal weapon." She confirmed as they watched the footage of Ronnie and Joe interviewing the teenager. "He's terrified. Insistant that he isn't covering for someone."

"If he isn't then how did he get the gun?"

"Angie is running it through the system. See if it matches any used in recent weeks." Natalie sighed. "I don't see any obvious link between the boy downstairs and the American deaths."

"Apart from the internet company he works for has offices on both sides of the Atlantic. My team are getting a warrant to search the New York office." Olivia checked her watch as she spoke. "I should be hearing from one of them at some point this afternoon." Jake picked up the mug of coffee he had brought from the take away place across the road. "Maybe then we will see the link."

"I hope so. I can go to court with the charges you already have but none of them link him to the deaths. You don't have enough evidence. I'm sorry Natalie, I'll go with the firearms charges, the other relatively minor charges but that kid is not a serial killer."

"No, but he knows who is."

"Until he tells you then I can't really put a case together."

He threw the takeaway cup in the bin before saying his goodbyes. All he wanted to do was get home to Kate and Charlotte. The paperwork for the case could wait until the morning.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Yo." Fin yelled as he walked towards the inner office where the Captain was already on the phone. "Captain."

"Wait." The bald man raised his hand as Fin tried not to look too fed up at having to wait. The Captain placed the phone back on his desk before turning to the Detective. "What is it?"

"I just spoke with one of our UK friends." He folded his arms. "Detective Inspector Sam Casey."

"And?"

"And they have made an arrest. Small fry but hopefully it'll be the start of the end of this." He watched Cragen sigh heavily.

"I hope so."

"What is it?"

"You have a warrant to search the New York branch of this so called dating site." He watched Fin nod. "Go do it. Turn the place inside out. I want answers."

"You wanna solve this before they do."

"No. I wanna solve this before anyone else gets killed. Take a team with you. Nothing goes unnoticed. Understand."

"Sir." Fin turned, leaving the office he hoped Olivia and Stabler would be back on US soil very soon. He waved across to Rollins and Carisi knowing they were going to be in for a long night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alesha placed the sleeping baby back in her Moses basket as Cameron curled up next to Matt on the sofa. She smiled slightly knowing how lucky she was that her oldest child had shown no signs of jealousy towards the new arrival. He had seemed to be in awe of baby Alice and for that she was grateful. Frowning slightly she realised Matt was engrossed in the television news as Cameron slept next to him.

"Matt?" She sat on the sofa next to him. "What is it?"

"Just talking about our latest case. Journalists blaming the police for being too slow to catch the killer."

"Nonsense. They have no idea what you do." Alesha touched his hand. "Matt."

"I'm on paternity leave. I know."

"I was going to say call Ronnie. See what has really happened rather than try to piece this together from the television. Put Cameron to bed and I'll take Alice into the bedroom. Give you some space." She squeezed his hand. Matt smiled slightly as he looked up at her, perched on the arm of the sofa.

"You don't have to do that." He stood up, pulling her into his arms. Alesha smiled. "I never need space from you."

"You charmer." She laughed as he gave her his best charm smile. "Matt Devlin."

"How did I get so lucky?" He kissed her gently as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Dunno. Someone up there looking out for us." She kissed him back before stepping away to take her children to the bedroom. He picked up his mobile, knowing that Ronnie was probably still at the station. He just hoped that he and the American officers that had arrived the day Alesha had gone into labour were still playing nicely. He knew Ronnie would be at the end of his tether if they weren't. Ronnie answered on the second ring.

"Matt, my old son." Ronnie walked through the corridors of the police station, heading towards the canteen. "How are you? How's those babies and Alesha?"

"Ok. We are all ok." Matt smiled, knowing Ronnie thought of his kids as his own grandchildren. "Its you I was worried about. Guns? It was on the news."

"Ah I'm alright. Just some kid thinking he was more of a big man than he really is."

"You could have been shot."

"But I weren't. Stop worrying."

"Ron, you had a heart attack not so long ago." Matt sat on the sofa.

"I am aware of that, you know." Ronnie pushed the canteen door open. "And I don't intend of aving another. Now, stop worrying. You're worse than Nat and me girls." He could picture Matt rolling his eyes. "To be honest with you, we aren't any much further on. If we don't get something soon its going to appen again."

"The last murder in London was three days ago."

"Yeah, I know and if they are going to type the next one is due. He has always left four days between victims. Well, the ones we know about at least." Ronnie fed the coffee machine with change before pressing the button for Latte.

"Is that the coffee machine."

"Only aving decaff." Ronnie lied. "Seriously though we know the pattern. I think he's going to kill again. If we don't find him soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	8. Chapter 8

Again?

Ronnie sighed as he ended the call. He knew Matt had seen the news on the television but he didn't want the younger man to worry about him. He had survived worse than a heart attack - some little 'erbert with a gun wasn't going to worry him too much. If anything he felt sorry for the young man currently in the cells. He headed towards Natalie's office hoping that she would have some good news - or at least have finished work for the night.

"Ron?"

He turned to see Sam heading towards him. "Alright, son?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded. The younger man had been quiet throughout the case and Ronnie couldn't help but think he was a little bit out of his depth. Liaising with the Americans hadn't been as easy as they had thought it would be. Sam shoved his hands in his pockets as he caught up with Ron.

"Go on. Spit it out."

"I'm ok. I just." Sam ran a hand over his face, feeling the stubble that was already forming on his face. "The time span between murders is almost up. I can't help thinking..."

"If we don't find this killer soon someone else is gonna get killed? Me too son."

"Yeah." Sam looked at his feet for a moment. He knew the older detective had once been a DI. He knew Ronnie could easily do his job but had settled for DS for a quiet, and more importantly sober life. It was times like this when he knew just how valuable Ronnie's years of experience really were. Ronnie nodded. He knew Sam well enough to know when he was lost. It was clear the younger officer had the same concerns he did, but just didn't know how he could manage it effectively.

"Time span between the murders on both sides of the Atlantic is only 72 hours."

"So? What triggers it? We know what the men had in common. What we don't know is what made them different. What caught the killer's eye? Made him notice them?" Ronnie paused. "And I am not victim blaming but it is clear this nutter 'as a type." He turned as an extremely annoyed Olivia Benson marched towards them. "Alright?"

"Me? No. You want to be in your Captain's, I mean DCI's office right now."

"She send you to find us."

"Headed that way myself." Olivia stalked past them. "Our killer has been in contact."

"Eh?" Sam turned to follow her. Olivia shrugged.

"He called. We let his friend go or his project gets and I quote 'taken to the next level'." She snapped, clearly frustrated as the detectives followed her.

xxxxxxxxxx

James locked the car door as he thought about the Christmas shopping he had left to do. Bea had been 'suggesting' that he got on with it sooner rather than later. He made a mental note to ask Andy if he knew what his mum wanted but dreaded the trip to the shops that would follow.

"Excuse me?"

James paused, not recognising the clearly fake Cockney accent. He mentally rolled his eyes, wondering why people tried to change things as unique as their voice.

"Said, excuse me."

"Ok, " James turned, suddenly feeling a sharp pain in the side of his head. His knees buckled as he felt the world slip away from him.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

a/n short chapter. Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Next Level?

"The cheeky sod." Ronnie snapped as they walked into Natalie's office. Olivia folded her arms as Stabler joined them. The American detective appeared to be agitated, unsure as to why Natalie decided to ignore it for the moment. Ronnie and Sam sat down as Natalie explained how the call had come through to the front desk. Sam swore.

"Is Lauren ok?" He genuinely liked the desk officer that always seemed to be on duty. Natalie nodded.

"She's as angry as we are. I've been trying to get hold of James and Jake since the call came in but." She shrugged her shoulders. Ronnie frowned. "I have spoken to Jake but not James. He's on his way over here now."

"Not like James to let 'is phone go to answer phone." Sam frowned.

"True." Ronnie narrowed his eyes. "Try Dee. See if he's home."

"Are you worried?" Stabler asked. Ronnie nodded.

"I've known James Steel best part of a decade. He's a good bloke and he does not go off radar. Ever. It just ain't 'im."

"He's right." Natalie agreed. "Sam, you and Benson go to see Bea. See if he's turned up at home. If this monster is taking this to the next level then I want to be sure that the CPS aren't being dragged into it."

"These killers have only targeted gay men before. James isn't gay." Sam stated. "Why would he be targeted?"

"Because they know who he is and they want us distracted. He's a leading crown prosecutor at the CPS. Its well known that he and Jake will probably be lead prosecutor on a case like this." Ronnie sighed. "Which means, e or they know who we are and where we are."

Natalie closed her eyes and swore. "That's what I'm afraid of."

"C'mon." Ronnie got to his feet. "This joker thinks e can blackmail us into letting 'is mate go free. That means 's 'as to know something. C'mon Elliot me old son. Lets find out what he does know. Sam?" Ronnie paused, suddenly remembering his senior officers were in both in the room. Sam nodded.

"Benson and I will get in touch with James' family. Joe? Get in touch with the CPS, find out when and where James was last seen and." Sam looked lost for a moment as Natalie watched him.

"I'll get on to the SVU. See if our friends over there are having unexpected complications." Natalie paused, knowing that the team had a long night ahead of them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Finn shook his head as the Captain explained what had happened. It was still early afternoon in the States, meaning that Finn had at least five hours more work ahead of him. "You serious?"

"Deadly." Cragon glared. "They arrested this kid but e ain't saying anything. Now a heterosexual Crown Prosecutor has gone missing. Looks like he was abducted from outside his place of work. I want you guys to check on the D.A's office. Make sure all personnel are accounted for."

"You think?"

"I don't know. That's the problem here. None of us know what we are dealing with. I want our detectives back from London as soon as possible. We have one nineteen year old geek in custody. No one else. The killers are still out there and if this James Steel being abducted is anything to go by the killers known more about us than we do about them. I do not like that."

"No Sir." Munch agreed as Fin got to his feet, checking his badge and gun were safe in his pocket.

"Neither do I." He sighed, leading Munch out of the Precinct, hoping that his friends in the DA office were safe and that Benson and Stabler would be home soon. Cragon watched them go before stepping back into his office to call Natalie. He had a feeling they would be needing to exchange information more than ever. The seventy two hour gap between the murders, the so call target time was running out. He just prayed they had more luck and were able to catch the culprits before anyone else died.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Andy is asleep." Bea ushered Sam and Olivia into the home she shared with her son and partner. "Don't wake him up. I could do without the teenage angst right now."

"Does Andy know that his father is missing?" Sam asked as the Irish woman shook her head.

"He has his first GCSE tomorrow morning. I don't want him worried unless I really have to. James always works late. You know what he's like. If there's a case on the go that he is going to be lead on there's nothing that will distract him from it. He is single minded. With Alesha on maternity leave he's going to be trying to do her work too." Sam nodded. He knew the Irishwoman and the CPS man had a stormy relationship in the past. Both on opposing sides of the same coin - Bea McCardle was a defence barrister, often facing her partner in court. The idea a case he was involved in could bring trouble to her family, especially her fifteen year old son made her blood boil.

"When did you see him?" Olivia asked as Bea sat opposite her.

"About 7 today. This morning I mean. You really think he's in trouble? Don't you?"

Olivia nodded as Sam looked her in the eye. "Yes, Bea. We really do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n happy new year! Please review


	10. Chapter 10

Trouble

He knew his head was going to ache for at least the next few days. Gingerly feeling the large swelling on the back of his head he swore. Part of him knew it was just a bump but another believed he had a fractured skull. Either way he knew he was in trouble. He had to work out where he was and get out of there. He winced as his fingers continued to probe the swollen area on the back of his head. It seemed someone wanted him away from the Crown Prosecution Service and didn't really care how it was achieved. He took his hand away, relieved that there was no blood. Instinctively he searched his pockets for his mobile phone, silently praying that his assailants hadn't thought to check.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Don't like this at all." Ronnie stared at the CCTV footage of the CPS car park. "James gets hit from behind by that little erbert there." He pointed at the screen as Natalie nodded. "Bundled into that car ."

"Not the best getaway car I've ever seen." Benson joined in as Natalie smirked. "What model is it?"

"Ford."

"Doesn't look like any Ford car I've seen." She pressed a few keys on the computer as Ronnie stared.

"That's because it's an old model. Cortina. I 'ad one of them years ago, when me kids were little. Surprised that one hadn't been scrapped. It's on trade plates. See? Red letters on a white background. That's not a real licence plate. It's just for motor trade use."

Angie appeared from behind them. She looked as angry as the others felt. It seemed to her that the team had been chasing one dead end lead after another since Benson and Stabler had arrived. She had immediately decided she liked Benson but Elliot Stabler was another kettle of fish altogether. She waited a moment before speaking, knowing when Ronnie was giving her his full attention.

"Stockwell Classic and Used cars. Morgan Street. Owner Sidney Stockwell." She handed Ronnie the paper she was holding. "Said he has two new lads working with him. Dean Lloyd and Paul Walsh. Oh and the Cortina was his pride and joy. He can't believe it was taken out on trade plates."

"I think we should speak with this Stockwell." Olivia frowned. Ronnie nodded.

"Lead the way." He just hoped they finally had a lead.

Xxxxxxxx

 ** _America_**

"This dude is really getting to me." Fin stared as he parked the car in the underground car park below the police station. He had spent what felt like hours going through the information they had. He exited the car, angry that they seemed to be hitting yet another dead end. He sighed as his cell phone started ringing.

"Yo." He listened as Benson spoke. "You having more luck than us. This dude is a slippery eel. No way is he gonna slip up."

"Cragon on your back?"

"Always. How's Noah?"

"Fine. Enjoying London a lot more than I am. He's made friends with DS Brooks granddaughter and DS Devlin's son."

"Glad yo hear someone enjoying this whole experience." Finn headed into the station.

"Hopefully we'll be home soon." She sighed as he ended the call. New York had never seemed so far away. Fin smiled slightly as he put his cell phone back in his leather jacket pocket. He had a feeling if they didn't get a break in the case soon it would be a while before his friends were home.

Xxxxx

UK

James gingerly got to his feet, realising he was definitely on his own. Looking around he realised he was not just going to wait there for the thug that had hit him to get back. He was James Steel and he was going home.

Xxxxx

A/N please review


	11. Chapter 11

Answers?

Ronnie drove through the London streets in silence. He knew Angie finding the name and address of the car dealer was the best lead they had in a while. He just couldn't shake the thought that something was being missed. He knew the American woman next to him felt the same way, he had heard as much when she was calling her colleagues back in New York. The dark haired woman remained silent.

"You ok, Luv?"

"I'm fine." She paused as he drove through the traffic. "I'm not convinced your friend going missing is related to our case."

"No?" Ronnie was genuinely keen to hear her answer. A fresh pair of eyes might be just what they needed to remain rational. James Steel was a big part of their team, as the original Crown Prosecutor assigned to their cases he had become as much a colleague and friend as any of the serving police officers.

"I mean, James Steel doesn't fit the profile."

"True."

"He's in his late 40s. Married, to a woman, a father. Heterosexual and in full time employment. All things which this psychopath's victims aren't. I can't really picture him on dating sites of any kind."

"No, its not his thing. He's bloody good at what he does though."

"So, could have made other enemies."

"Very likely." Ronnie smirked as he thought of his friend. James was not exactly the most endearing of men. He sometimes wondered how Alesha and Bea tolerated him at the best of times. "Thing is, why now? If he has been abducted and it is nothing to do with you and Stabler being ere and nowt to do with the case then why abduct him now? I don't get it."

"Just a theory." She sighed as she realised Ronnie was just trying to put his thoughts in order. He hadn't dismissed her theory outright but he wasn't going to accept it without any thought either. He pulled the car into the parking lot at the side of the car dealership, noticing that the man they had wanted to talk to was already waiting on the door step of the portacabin that he used as an office. Killing the engine he turned to Benson.

"Ok, I accept that. Now, lets see why our friend ere seems so keen to land two of his employees in it up to their necks." He left the car, giving her no choice but to follow him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt groaned as the mobile phone on the coffee table sprung to life. Alice and Cameron were finally asleep. He grabbed it before the ring tone could wake the little boy or the new baby just as Alesha joined him. Raising an eyebrow she remained silent as he took the call.

"Yeah?" He looked over to his wife who just held his gaze. He concentrated on the call as Alesha slumped back on the sofa exhausted. "Who is this? How did you get this number?" He scowled as he listened to the caller. "No, you listen." The call ended as Matt was left listening to the dial tone.

"Matt?"

"That was probably a wrong number." He tried to reassure himself as well as his wife. Alesha knew him too well to be calmed as easily.

"Really?"

"Alice ok?"

"She's sleeping like a baby. Which is good because she is one. Don't change the subject. What did they say? Whoever it was."

Matt sighed, looking at the phone as if it might explode.

"James is missing."

"Our James?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my God. Since when?" She was immediately back in work mode. "Do Jake and Kate know? George? Henry?"

"I don't know."

"I'll call Kate." Alesha decided, finding her own phone behind a cushion on the sofa. Matt nodded, knowing she considered James to be some sort of older brother figure. He squeezed her hand as she turned to you.

"Lesh, I think I just spoke to the kidnapper. I am going to have to go back into work."

"Yeah, ok." Alesha was only half listening. "I don't want to leave you alone here with the children."

"We will be fine." Alesha smiled slightly. Matt nodded, not liking the idea of waking the children but reluctant to leave them behind. He looked at his hands for a moment before turning back to her.

"If they know about James, if he can be taken from the car park where you work do you think they wont know about you?"

"I'm still on Maternity Leave."

"Whoever this is doesn't care about that. I think he got my number from James' phone which means he has yours and the other's too. Its not safe here. Lesh,."

"You are really worried." She touched his face. "Aren't you?"

He nodded.

"If anything happened to you or the babies." He closed his eyes, unable to finish the sentence. Alesha nodded.

"Police station then. You get Cam and I'll get Alice." She got to her feet as Matt stated he was probably just being paranoid. "Maybe, but James is my friend and you are needed on the investigation into the internet killings. Its safer there." She kissed him before heading back into the bedroom to collect the children. Matt sighed, hoping he was wrong.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm DS Ronnie Brooks, this is Detective Olivia Benson." Ronnie held up his warrant card as the older man frowned.

"CID? For a nicked motor?"

"No, actually Major Incident Team and Special Victims Unit." Olivia answered. "I think your missing Ford Cortina is relevant to a case we are working on."

"Come in, come in." Mr Stockwell shook his head. "Sit down. I'll help as much as I can but really?"

"It was used in at least one abduction." Ronnie paused, checking his notepad he recited the registration number on the trade plates he had seen earlier. Mr Stockwell swore.

"That's my car."

"You said you had two new employees?" Olivia paused as the older man nodded.

"Yeah, yeah my son did the interviews. Don't think I'd have given either of them a job but Josh did. Stupid boy." He began searching a filing cabinet. "Its online but I prefer pen and ink,"

"Don't we all." Ronnie smiled as the names and addresses of their only suspects were handed to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Absolutely not!" Natalie snapped. "That may be the way you operate in the NYPD but not 'ere! Not on my manor." Natalie snapped as Matt and Alesha entered the room. Stabler shook his head angrily.

"Its the only way."

"I disagree." Sam joined in. "There has to be another way."

"A honeytrap? This monster is out there targeting young gay men! He's killed, along with his friend in America six young men. SIX! Now James is missing and you want to add a police officer to his list of conquests."

Alesha leant against Joe's desk as Matt put Cameron on the old battered sofa in the corner of the MIU office. "I spoke to the bloke that has James. Twenty minutes ago, states he is the same man who killed those guys on the dating site."

"What?" Natalie spun round to him, barely containing her language as she realised the children were present.

"Apparently he has my number. Also, I don't meet him tomorrow night at 7 he says he's going to diversify."

"Meaning what?" Stabler asked. Joe swore as Sam shook his head.

"Killing straight men too, like James."

"What does he want you for?" Natalie hated the idea of any of her team walking into a trap. "Matt?"

"I don't know. I think it was just a random number in James' phone but." He shrugged.

"You aren't going." Alesha kept her voice low and calm as Ronnie and Olivia rejoined. them.

"No, son you aren't. Not without me with you anyway." Ronnie stated firmly, having heard more than the others realised. "I reckon we put a wire on Matty and we go after this idiot with everything. Get CO19 there, full works. Time is running out. And if what Mr Stockwell tells us is right we have to stop him, now."

Natalie and Alesha stared at them as Angie swore. It was time they got some answers, but at what cost?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A?N Please review


	12. Chapter 12

Honey

Matt buttoned his shirt as he thought of what he was about to do. Meeting the man that had abducted their friend and possibly killed three men made his stomach churn. He knew Alesha and Ronnie were worried - but knowing the team would be listening in helped.

"Hey."

"Lesh." He turned to see his wife watching him from the doorway. He smiled slightly, remembering a lifeline ago when she had looked at him the same way. It had been a while since she had seen the scars on his back, now she was more worried about the mental scars he carried.

"Be careful. That's all I ask. Be careful."

"Always." He tried his best charm smile as he approached her. Her eyes wandered to his chest as the bullet scar above his heart caught her attention.

"Just no heroics. Ok? You've got two beautiful babies who need their daddy. Ok." Her eyes filled with tears as he pulled her into his arms.

"I know." He kissed her hair. "I know."

Xxxxxxxxxx

James felt sick. He still had no idea who had targeted him or why. The swelling on his head throbbed like toothache. He tried to focus on getting out of the room he was being held in. Swearing under his breath he forced himself to concentrate on the job in front of him.

"Think!" He rubbed his eyes. "Think." He turned a full circle trying to work out a way to get out of the predicament he found himself in. All that mattered was getting back to Bea and Andy. The only question was how?

His eyes caught the small metal clip out of the corner of his eyes. Smiling slightly, he knew what he needed to do to get home.

Xxxxxxx

"You ready for this, son?" Ronnie watched his young friend as he drove towards the place their mysterious caller wanted to meet. He knew that Matt was determined to meet the man they believed to be a serial killer. What worried Ronnie why the man had called Matt. He had to know more about his young friend than they did about him.

"Yeah." Matty stared out of the windscreen as the radio sprang to life.

"In position." Benson could be heard clearly. Ronnie paused, relieved that a Natalie and Angie were stuck in the observation van watching the cctv monitors. Sam and Joe were also just out of sight but close enough to be effective back up if Matt needed them.

"Ok."

"You don't av to do this. You know that." Ronnie watched as Matt raised his eyebrow.

"I do. This is the first real lead we've had on James's disappearance. On the monster that killed those men." He opened the car door before stepping out, leaving Ronnie to hope things didn't go wrong. He knew Matt was right. It could be their only chance.

Xxxxx

"Yo!" Finn looked up as he heard his name called across the bullpen of the SVU.

"London have a lead."

"Great."

The American detective was relieved. He had been beginning to worry that the Transatlantic serial killer was going to get away from them. He dropped his pen on the desk next to his computer.

"I'm not gonna like this. Am I?"

The captain scratched his bald head.

"No, and I tell you now I don't like it." He called two of his officers as well as Finn into the office. He had a feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.

Xxxxxx

Matt sat on the park bench waiting. The night air chilled him to the bone as he felt himself tense. A gun clicked as he looked up.

"You." Matt glared at the older man. "It was you?"

Xxxxxx


	13. Chapter 13

You?

Matt stared at the man in front of him. He didn't look like a homophobic serial killer. A piece of scum, a nightmare for years of Matt's life but a serial killer?

"You."

"Matthew."

"What am I doing here? Why aren't you in prison?" Matt felt the nausea build in his stomach. The bile threatened to climb his throat as the same instinct to run that had been there as a ten year old boy kicked in. Matt stood his ground. He was an adult now, a police officer and a dad. There was no way he was going to let the pathetic man in front of him frighten him anymore.

"Out on licence."

"Right." Matt scoffed. "Good behaviour? Is that it Nugent? If you are playing silly buggers then I don't have time." Matt stepped back. "People have died. Innocent men."

"They committed a sin!"

"As did you." Matt snapped. The older man looked as if he had been slapped. "You called yourself a priest. A man of God. What you were. What you are is a dirty little paedophilic monster that used Catholicism to prey on children. Pete was ten. I was 9. How many more?" Matt spat. "And now you are trying to distract us from catching a killer."

Nugent shook his head. "Never should have come to this. I didn't want them to die but you must see. It's wrong."

Matt glared at him. "You didn't kill them did you?" Matt watched as the older man looked away.

"Gods work is being done."

"Where's James?"

Biggest frowned, appearing to be genuinely surprised. "Who?"

"Senior Crown Prosecutor James Steel. You know, the man who secured your conviction."

Nugent sighed.

"I."

"Right." Matt pulled his handcuffs out of his pocket. "You are under arrest for perverting the course of justice, witness intimidation and conspiracy to commit murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say." Matt gasped as the older man punched him. Moments later he was doubled over in pain as Nugent ran. Joe appeared as if from nowhere running as Ronnie ushered his friend to the park bench.

"You ok son?"

"Yeah." Ronnie held him at arms length appraising him. "I'm ok."

"He had a knife on im."

"Stab proof vest. No risks, I promised Lesh."

"Bloody ell."

Ronnie shook his head as Joe and Sam appeared with a handcuffed Nugent between them. Moments later they prepared to head back to the station. Ronnie watched the younger officers drive their suspect away hoping that they finally had a lead - and a way of getting James back.

Xxxxxx

"They've made an arrest." Jake stated as Alesha looked up. The worry was obvious in her eyes as he looked at her. Kate folded her arms.

"Who?"

"No names as yet. Benson and Stabler are on the way over now. Ronnie and Matt are heading back to the station."

Alesha closed her eyes for a moment silently praying that her husband was safe. Jake sat at the desk in front of her as Kate headed towards the kettle in the corner of the office. He sighed as he thought of the case and the possible fall out of a transatlantic serial killer case could have on the team. A phone rang in the background as he wondered how his team would cope without James. They'd been through more than most people over the years.

"Why aren't we waiting at the CPS? Why here?" Kate asked as Angie ran into the room before Alesha or Jake could answer.

"Jake? That was James. He needs a lift."

Kate and Alesha stared at each other in shock.

"Right." Jake picked up his car keys. "Add taxi driver to my list of duties."

Kate smiled slightly as she got to her feet. "Stay with Alesha."

"I'm fine." Alesha looked over to where the children slept peacefully in Natalie's office. It seemed her two had been joined by a Charlotte and Noah. She smiled slightly. "Go. Get James. I'll get onto Natalie and the others. Be careful."

Xxxxxxx

America

Fin stared out of the car window deep in thought as Munch returned; startling him. He turned his head slightly as a brown paper bag was dumped in his lap.

"Double cheeseburger. Looks like you need it."

"I don't need no heart attack."

"You ok?" Munch ate his own burger as Fin frowned.

"Jus thinking. If my boy hadn't found his fiancée then he coulda been on one of these dating sites. My boy coulda been laying in the morgue."

Munch stopped chewing.

"He's a good kid."

"He's 32. Ken ain't no kid. Alejandro has been good for him. I ain't no model father but the truth is - my boy, my son could a been a target."

"But he's not. He's a happily married man with a good husband and baby."

Fin nodded. "Yeah, I got lucky there." He stuffed the offending burger on the backseat. "Hey."

"Oh we have something." Munch picked up his radio as Fin started the car engine. He hoped his partner was right.

Xxxx


	14. Chapter 14

Breakthrough

James ran his hand over his thinning hair as he debated whether ringing the police station had been the right thing to do. In the grand scheme of things he had little choice, knowing Bea would not answer the landline at home after dark and that he didn't want her being dragged any further into the mess than she had to be. Andy had his exams soon, there was no way James was going to cause the boy and his mum any more stress. So he waited in the rain for Kate and Jake to arrive. He ducked into a shop doorway, ignoring the haunted looking reflection of himself in the shop window.

"At least there's been an arrest." Kate frowned as her husband drove towards where Angie had arranged for them to collect James. Jake nodded.

"Now our work begins."

"True." Kate bit her lip, watching the night pass by the window as she kept a look out for her friend. She knew James was tough but she also knew he was probably injured. The thought made her feel sick. James and Jake often clashed but she liked the older CPS man, knowing that his conviction rate was legendary. She just hoped he was in a fit state to help them on the case now that Ronnie and the others had arrested someone. Jake stopped the car suddenly, startling her from her thoughts as she realised James was hovering in a shop doorway. Jake flashed the lights on the car as their friend ran towards them before getting into the car.

"James."

"Hi." He coughed slightly as Kate turned to face him. "You ok?"

"Ever heard of Uber?" Jake asked as James smiled.

"I'm ok. I think. Head injury."

"Nothing important damaged then." Jake drove off as James rolled his eyes. He was finally going home. That was all that mattered to him. Kate frowned slightly, knowing that there were still more questions than answers where James' disappearance and sudden reappearance was concerned. She knew there was no way she was going to get any answers in the car on the way to the station.

"We should take you to A&E."

"I'm fine." James stated more firmly than he really felt. "Just get back to the office."

"No." Jake drove calmly. "No chance, its either the hospital or back to the police station. Ronnie and the others have made an arrest."

"Who?"

"No idea, we've been looking for you while they were picking up the suspect. Alesha is at the station now."

xxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you're ok?" Ronnie asked as he fell into step beside Matt. The younger man nodded. He was bruised and shaken but there was no way he was going to say he was anything other than ok. Nugent didn't have a hold on him anymore. He never would again, but Matt couldn't shake the feeling that the disgraced priest was anything to do with the murders they were investigating. He just didn't seem the type to coordinate an attack that complicated.

"I'm fine." Matt watched as Ronnie fug his car keys out of his pocket.

"f you say so son. If you say so." He unlocked the car door before getting into the drivers seat. "That scumbag will be off back to prison now. Broke the terms of is licence."

"Good."

"Not before me and Nat have interviewed him."

"You and the Guv?"

"Well, you ain't going anywhere near him. I can tell you that son."

Matt nodded. "I get that but same could be said for both of you. Original detectives on his case. Could have a grudge."

"Tell you what, I'll go in there with Stabler. Let the American Pit Bull have a go at him."

Matt shook his head, almost feeling sorry for the ex priest.

xxxxx

The rain battered New York as Munch drove through the traffic. He had no idea why but he was convinced the tall white man he had seen getting into the black SUV had something to do with the case. Fin had already found out the man was probably an employee of the dating website that all the victims were members of. He knew Fin had been right to think that the man they only knew as Pete was something to do with the murders, he just wasn't entirely sure how they were going to link him to the deaths. There had been little forensic evidence and whoever the killer was had been clever enough to remain unearthed so far. He just hoped a hunch was the right thing to go on.

"You ok?" Fin frowned as his partner drove.

"Always. Just peachy."

"Missing Benson and Stabler?"

"I think we are missing something. I dunno how or what we are missing, but if this hunch is wrong."

"Will you just quit it? We deserve a break. He was the only one who could physically commit those murders."

"Here." Munch nodded as he parked the car near the offices where their suspect had left his own car. "Not in London."

"No, but let Chandler and her crew worry about that." Fin left the car, praying they finally had a break through.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Benson sat at the small table next to Sam as the rest of the team watched the interview room on the CCTV in Natalie's office. Nugent looked pale, nervous. Sam could practically feel the guilt radiating from him. Benson smiled slightly.

"For the benefit of the tape. Present are Detective Inspector Samuel Casey, Lieutenant Olivia Benson NYPD and Mr Jonathan Nugent. Legal representation has been offered and accepted. Duty lawyer Martine Jones is present." Oliver started as Nugent fidgeted in the chair opposite her. "You wanted to meet my colleague. Matt Devlin."

"Matthew."

"Why?" Sam frowned.

"He knows me. He knows I wouldn't do this. That sins can not be erased by more sin."

"Sin?" Olivia frowned.

"Abusing children? Is that what you wanted to erase? Peter Garvey, Matthew Devlin, and how many others?"

"I've paid for that." Nugent snapped. Sam leaned forwards. "I went to prison."

"And you are going back there." Sam stated firmly as Nugent began to hyperventilate. "What do you know about the murders of these six men and the abduction of Senior Crown Prosecutor James Steel?" He pushed the photographs towards him. Olivia remained quiet, knowing that they had the suspect over a barrel, there was no point in Nugent lying to them. He had broken the terms of his licence. Whatever happened now he was going to serve the rest of his sentence in prison.

"Nothing."

"Why did you call Matt Devlin's phone? How did you get access to the number? To James' phone?" Sam pushed. Nugent shook his head. "We traced the call."

"Bad things are going to happen."

"Already have."

"End of days are coming. And the Lord said."

"Don't make a mockery of my faith." Sam snapped. Nugent paused.

"You're catholic."

"Yes, why did you have the phone belonging to James?"

"Found it."

"Really?" Olivia rolled her eyes. "Where?"

"In the café."

"What café?"

"Church café." Nugent folded his arms. "That's all I'm saying." The door opened as Joe walked into the room.

"Detective Sergeant Joseph Hawkins has arrived. Interview paused." Sam got to his feet as Joe ushered them out into the corridor. "What is it?"

Joe closed the door behind them before he spoke.

"They've made an arrest in New York. Cragan is on the phone with the Guv now." He watched as Benson smiled slightly. "We have a breakthrough."

"About time." Sam smiled before following his colleagues up to the MIU office. The nightmare seemed to be coming to an end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

a/n anyone reading? Two possibly three chapters left. Thanks xxx


	15. Chapter 15

Knowledge

"E knows sumthing. I'm certain of it." Ronnie took the mug of builders tea from Angie as Olivia leaned against Sam's desk. She nodded once.

"I've busted perps like him before."

"How?" Matt turned to her as Alesha and Ronnie exchanged glances. Olivia sighed heavily as Sam and Natalie joined them.

"Joe has gone to follow a lead with Stabler. Something the Americans came up with." Alesha bit her lip as Natalie spoke.

Olivia sighed. "You know my team is the Special Victims Unit. We investigate crimes of a sexual and violent nature. I arrested a catholic priest a few years ago. I'll never understand why or how the Vatican didn't throw him out on his ear."

Matt gripped the edge of the desk so hard that his knuckles turned white. Alesha knew he was holding back the emotions that had plagued him since childhood. She knew he had blamed himself for the abuse as a child, hiding much of what happened to him at the hands of his stepfather and priest from his little sister and the rest of the world. Anything could spark a memory and she just prayed he would be able to ask for help if he needed it. Ronnie nodded.

"Catholic Church and religion in general will always be a mystery to me." Ronnie sighed. "But why is that man back now?"

"Never really got to ask." Matt visibly relaxed as he gingerly touched his stomach where the knife had been pushed. The stab proof vest had been a blessing but there was still a great deal of bruising to his torso which was causing him pain. Both Ronnie and Alesha were aware he was trying to hide how much it was bothering him. Ronnie ran a hand over his eyes, hoping that Joe and Stabler has better luck than they were having.

Xxxxxxx

Joe pushed his foot to the accelerator as Stabler stared out of the window. He wasn't enjoying his time in London, knowing that he had to keep his cool. The younger detective was just as determined as he was to get the right person arrested. The priest just seemed to be too convenient. The man was a pervert, a threat to young boys but that didn't necessarily make him a killer.

"Nugent?" Stabler spoke. "You believe anything he said?"

Joe smirked. "Apart from confirmation of his name? No." Joe watched Stabler nod once. His background was in child protection and safe guarding. He had seen more harrowing cases involving child victims than he could count. Sitting across from Nugent had brought back memories of his time in Safeguarding that he really didn't want to remember.

"This Fin. He good at his job?"

"He wouldn't be in SVU if he wasn't. Same as you wouldn't be here. If he said he had a good lead then he does."

"Good." Joe pulled the car into the small car park at the rear of the pub they were planning to visit. He could see the building had seen better days, he just hoped that the lead they had wasn't a dead end. He took the keys out of the ignition before heading to the front door of the pub. Stabler glared straight ahead hoping that this really was the beginning of the end.

Xxxxxx


	16. Chapter 16

Pub?

The pub was deserted as Joe made his way through the bar. A middle aged woman sat behind the bar holding a mug of coffee as she read some tabloid magazine.

"We ain't open, Luv." She didn't look up.

"Marina."

"Joe! Little Joe! Carol's boy."

"DS Hawkins now." He smiled as the older woman practically ran around the side of the bar to hug him. Her bracelets jangled as she moved.

"Yeah, my Courtney said she'd seen you in uniform. Bet that was a sight. Andsome boy like you. Oh you look like your mum."

Joe blushed as Stabler tried not to laugh.

"Er, Yeah." Joe looked away. "That's why I'm ere really. Work."

"Ok but you and your friend will ava cuppa tea. And I won't put the milk in first." She laughed as she beckoned them both back into the living area behind the pub. Joe followed her trying to maintain what little dignity she had left him with.

Xxxxxxx

"Cmon, Cmon." Angie tapped the keys as she waited for her computer to do what she wanted. Ronnie glanced over at her.

"You ok luv?"

"Yeah. It's just." She looked up at him. "Something just doesn't add up."

"Nothing much adds up with the case at the moment." He got up as Natalie left her office. Angie sighed.

"The lads from the car showroom. Stockwell. Their boss seemed a bit too keen to sell them down the river. It just doesn't sit right."

"So you've been digging?" Natalie asked as Angie nodded. "Anything?"

"Not sure." She paused. "The boys spoke to both the guys who Stockwell dropped in it. It's obvious they are nothing to do with the murders. Just the attack on James."

"Yeah. They still refusing to say who paid them to do it." Natalie folded her arms. Ronnie nodded.

"Charged with assault and unlawful abduction." Ronnie continued. "Both remanded in custody."

Natalie nodded. She knew both young men had been reluctant to say anything but had pleaded guilty to attacking and abducting James. There would be no trial for them, but the man behind the abduction was still at large.

"But?" Ronnie raises an eyebrow.

"But." Angie paused. "Stockwell neglected to tell us he had a criminal record. Back in 1990 he spent 18 months in prison for GBH."

"No that didn't come up." Ronnie paused. Natalie began reading over Angie's shoulder. "Eighteen months, GBH on a twenty year old man at Pride Manchester."

"Which is why it wasn't on the Met files. It wasn't until I did a general search that he came up." Angie explained. Ronnie shook his head.

"Nice one Ang. I'll take Matty with me, think we need to have another chat with our Mr Stockwell." Ronnie grabbed his jacket as both women remained focused on the computer. Natalie just hoped this was the beginning of the end.

Xxxxxxxx

A/N please review


	17. Chapter 17

_Three weeks later_

Olivia picked up her son as she checked the departures board at London Heathrow. She had never wanted a case to end so badly. Noah cuddled into her, resting his head on her shoulder as Elliot approached them.

"You ready?"

"To go home." She clarified. "Yes. London hasn't been all bad though. Has it?"

"Hasn't it?"

"We could get a case sending us to Disney and you would still find something to moan about." She rolled her eyes, thinking of her new friends. She had genuinely liked Ronnie and his family. The rest of MIU had taken her on as part of the team and she had been grateful. It did seem that Stabler had intended to aggravate the team at any given opportunity. His usual abrasive self had not been taken to as well as she had wanted. He was a good cop. A class A jerk when he wanted to be but a good cop. She carried her toddler son to the seats to wait for their plane to be announced. Stabler shrugged his shoulders before following her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, he pleaded guilty." Alesha walked through the offices of the CPS carrying Alice. Matt nodded.

"Yeah he did. Not sure what the deal is with his brother in the US." He frowned slightly. "How Angie found out about them both being adopted."

"She's good." Jake joined the conversation as they reached him. "You know she is the best detective in that office. You lot go out and about but its her that puts everything together."

"Yeah, he has a point." Alesha smiled as Jake took the baby from her.

"You forget how small they are, these little humans."

"Babies, Jake. They are babies."

"Charlotte was tiny. You missy are just as little." He spoke to Alice as Matt and Alesha exchanged glances. They both knew the big, brash crown prosecutor wasn't the Ogre he wanted his opponants to think he was. Alesha smiled as her daughter immediately settled in Jake's arms. "Still have the knack though."

"Right, well we know where to go when we need a baby sitter."

Jake raised an eyebrow.

"So? Twins separated at birth. Find out about each other as teenagers. Both raised in nice families, become businessmen. Both become psychopathic homophobic serial killers." Kate joined them. "There's a book in there somewhere. One of those True Crime books."

"I hate them." Matt shuddered as Alesha and Kate smiled. "Its over. He goes to prison for life. Benson and Stabler go home and we."

"Move on to the next case." Jake finished for him. He nodded, wondering exactly what the future would hold for them.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **THE END**


End file.
